LuNa's One Year Anniversary
by LuffyGirl
Summary: It's Luffy and Nami's one year anniversary but Luffy, of course, forgot. Nami decides to give him a second chance. Will Luffy do the right thing or will he be selfish and get something for himself? Please don't be mean with reviews!
1. LuNa's Anniversary

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

For XFangHeartX

Enjoy!

* * *

_**LuNa's One Year Anniversary**_

The Straw Hat Crew were boarding the Thousand Sunny from an island they recently finished exploring. Nami actually decided to give money to everyone.

Luffy bought himself a ton of meat as usual.

Zoro and Brook stayed on the ship which made Nami happier because that was two less people to give money to.

Nami bought herself five packs of plain paper for her maps, ink and something for Luffy for their one year anniversary.

Usopp and Franky put their money together and bought a huge toolbox.

Sanji bought more food (other than meat of course) and some spices.

Chopper bought the doctor necessities.

Robin just bought a book.

When everyone was settled (sort of) Nami looked at Luffy who seemed to be enjoying the meat so much that she decided to let him be for now.

"Nami," Robin called going up to her. "So what did you get for Luffy?"

"Honestly, I had no idea what to get him. I just got him a custom made men's bracelet."

"Think he'll like it?"

"He better, it was expensive!" Nami said loudly getting everyone's attention. "Uh, sorry, guys, go on about your business. Anyway," Nami continued lowly. "If Luffy happens not to like it, I'll make him wear it. You think he even remembers our anniversary, though?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Robin said with a smile which usually meant she knew something.

"He better have." Nami said walking away to her room.

XXX

Nami looked at the time and it was almost dinner. She figured Luffy would be in the kitchen bothering Sanji so she stood up and headed over there.

"Hey, Sanji." Nami greeted as she entered the kitchen. "Where's Luffy?"

"I told him to take a nap before dinner is ready and then kicked him out." Sanji said before offering Nami a smoothie. "Would you like a smoothie before dinner?"

"No, thank you. I'll save it for later." Nami said as she walked out looking for Luffy. She soon spotted him on the deck sleeping like Sanji told her.

"_He looks so cute and peaceful when he's asleep."_ Nami thought going up to him. She was going to wake him up but found herself sitting in front of him and watched him as he slept.

"Okay, Nami, enough stalling and wake him up already." She said to herself. "I really hope he didn't forget our anniversary. Luffy, wake up. I have something for you."

"Just a few more minutes." Luffy said turning away.

"Wake up!"

Luffy jumped up and quickly looked around. "I didn't do it!" He said loudly.

"Luffy, relax. It's me, Nami."

"Oh. Hi, Nami." Luffy said with a smile.

"Do you know what today is?" Nami asked.

"Tuesday."

"No, idiot. I mean do you know what makes today special? Considering what happened exactly a year ago?"

Luffy thought about it until he came up with an answer.

"We became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's right." Nami said relieved that he actually remembered. "It's our one year anniversary."

"Wait. We're married?"

Zoro, who was nearby pretending to be asleep, wanted to laugh. Nami, on the other hand, just felt like beating Luffy to a pulp.

"No, Luffy." Nami said trying to keep her cool. "It's just been a year that we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We are not married."

"_Yet."_ She thought to herself while Luffy thought the same as well.

"So I got you something." Nami said handing him the small box.

"You did?" Luffy asked taking the box and shaking it. "Is it meat?"

"No, it is not. Open it."

Luffy opened the box and inside was a red bracelet made with a flat board attached to a string and it said 'LuNa' in gold lettering and one star at each side. Luffy looked at the opposite side which had the date they got together.

"Do you like it?" Nami asked who just stood there watching him observe the bracelet.

"I love it, actually. B…"

"Good. Now put it on and promise me you will never take it off for anything."

Luffy put it on and looked back at Nami.

"I promise not to take it off for anything." He said honestly. "But, Nami… To tell you the truth… I… I forgot about our anniversary."

"Luffy…"

"_Ouch."_ Zoro thought quietly enjoying his entertainment secretly.

"I remembered when you asked me what day it was." Luffy continued. "I know you're mad now but I promise I'll get you something. Even if I have to make it myself."

"Oh, Luffy…" Nami said. "I knew you were going to forget."

"I'm sorry, Nami." He said as he lowered his head in shame.

Nami was upset that he forgot but then decided to give him a second chance.

"Tell you what, Luffy…" Nami said lifting his head up to see eye to eye. Luffy was trying to avoid the eye contact, though. "Don't be ashamed to look at me. Be a man." Luffy looked at her hearing those words. "I'll give you another chance. In town, I saw a beautiful orange necklace with tangerines on it. It was jewelry of course. I was going to buy it but I didn't have enough money. I have thirty million berries and the necklace is one hundred million. I'll give you the thirty million and how you get the rest is up to you. You have before the end of the day to get the necklace. Understand?"

"Yes, Nami."

"Good. Here's the thirty million. You can go right after dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

"Dinner is ready!" Sanji called out from the kitchen.

* * *

**Luffy: No, I have to wait a chapter to eat? No fair!**

**Me: Be patient!**

**Nami: You better make Luffy get me that necklace, writer!**

**-Runs and hides-**

I was going to make this a one shot but I decided to do this in chapters. Don't worry, it'll be fast.

I just can't decide whether Luffy should get the necklace or spend the money on something else.

Decisions, decisions… Oh, and sorry if there are any typos.

Review, please! :D


	2. Getting Money for the Necklace

Here's the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

After dinner, everyone went back to do their usual things and Luffy went to his room to see how much money he had in his secret stash. Nami only gave him thirty million berries for a one hundred million berri necklace. Hopefully, he would have at least more than ten million.

"Where did I put that bag?" Luffy said to himself as he looked around the room.

He looked under the beds but nothing was there. There were nothing in the closets.

"Oh, wait, I remember now!" He went back under his bed and carefully pulled off a few floorboards revealing his secret money stash.

"Here it is!" He said happily. "Having Nami as my girlfriend sure taught me a lot."

Luffy pulled out the bag and started counting. Luckily, Nami taught him how to count money the right way and faster. He was surprised to find out that he actually had thirty million left also.

"Cool! I have, uh… Thirty plus thirty… Six… I have sixty million berries! I just need forty million more! Now who can I ask?"

Luffy put his stash away for now and went to bother someone for money. The first person he spotted was Zoro.

"Hey, Zoro, do you have any…"

"Money? No."

"But I need it for…"

"No. Next year remember."

"How did you know what I need it for?"

"I was listening and somewhat watching you and Nami earlier. Good job remembering your first anniversary." Zoro said sarcastically with a laugh.

Luffy pouted and walked away. Well, Zoro was now out of the question.

"_I'll find your secret stash someday."_ Luffy thought.

Luffy made his way to the infirmary and just barged right in without knocking.

"Luffy, don't you know how to knock?" Chopper asked turning to him.

"Sorry." Luffy said closing the door. "Um… Do you have twenty million berries?"

"What do you need it for?"

"Well, I forgot that it's been a year since Nami and I have been together. She said it's our anniversary and she got me a present but…"

"Anniversary?" Chopper interrupted. "Wait, you guys are married?!"

"No, we're not married. Anyway, Nami got me this bracelet but I didn't get her anything. She told me she wants a necklace and it costs one hundred million berries. I have sixty million."

Chopper thought about it for a while. He's been trying to save up money himself. He actually has fifty million berries stashed away!

"Please, Chopper?" Luffy begged. "If I don't get her the necklace she's going to be really upset. I don't like seeing her sad."

"Okay." Chopper said. "I'll give you the twenty million."

"Yay! Thanks, Chopper!" Luffy said happily hugging Chopper tightly.

"Luffy… Too tight."

"Oh, sorry!" Luffy said letting him go.

"I'll be back."

Chopper went to get the money while Luffy waited and thought about how much more money he needed.

"Here you go." Chopper said making Luffy jump out of his thoughts.

"That was quick." Luffy said. "Thanks again, Chopper! By the way, where's your secret stash?"

"As if I'd tell you that! You can't keep a secret!" Chopper said pushing Luffy out the door. "Now go, shoo!"

After that, Luffy went to his room and put the twenty million together with the sixty million.

"Let's see, all I need is another twenty more." Luffy said to himself. "Who should I ask?"

He put his stash away and then went back outside looking for Robin. He was just about to walk into the women's quarters when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Oh, Robin! I was looking for you! Do you have twenty million berries?"

"For what, I might ask." Robin said even though she already knew.

Luffy explained what happened and Robin decided to give him the last twenty million on one condition.

"What do you want me to do?" Luffy asked annoyed that he had to do something.

Robin was going to tell Luffy to clean the libraries books but decided not to. Instead…

"You have to read a book."

"Huh?"

"You have to read any book I give you and read word for word to yourself alone."

"Why?"

"Want to clean all the books in the library instead?"

"No, you have way too many of them!"

"Good. Here's a book I happen to be reading right now." Robin said handing Luffy the book.

"_Well, at least it's not huge."_ Luffy thought.

"It's only a five hundred page book but it only has a few pictures in it. Unless you want something else…"

"No, I'll stick with this one!" Luffy said fearing if he said something, Robin would give him a larger book.

"You have one week to finish it."

"One week? But there are tons of words I don't know in here!"

"Pronounce it to yourself and speed read."

With that, Robin handed him the twenty million and just walked away smiling.

"Thanks, Robin!" Luffy said almost forgetting about the book. "Oh, and I'll try my best reading the book."

**Nami: So is Luffy going to get the necklace or is he going to mess up again?**

**Me: I haven't decided yet.**

**Luffy: I'm just glad I didn't have to clean all those books!**

I know this chapter wasn't all that great but that's the best I can do. I was going to make Luffy clean all the books but I remembered there's a story like that already and yeah. I also wanted to make Luffy read because that rarely happens. Just one more chapter to go! I think. Lol.

Review please! :D


	3. Getting the Necklace

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

Last Chapter! :D

Luffy counted everything three times just to be safe and then headed out to town without a word. He had no idea where the necklace was or what store Nami saw it in but he was going to find it and buy it for her know matter what.

That is, until Luffy smelled freshly made meat.

"Mmm…" He said savoring the smell. "Meat." Luffy started walking in the direction where the smell was coming from but then stopped himself. "No! I have to get the necklace for Nami!"

Luffy forced himself to turn around and right when he did…

"FREE SAMPLES!" A guy from the stand said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Samples that are free?" Luffy said zooming up to the food stand which startled the guy. "I'll take one, please! What is it?"

"Beef cheesesteak." He said handing Luffy a sample which he ate in less than half a second.

"That was delicious! Can I have more?"

"Sorry, one per person. If you want more, you'll have to buy one from the menu."

"Aw, man. I can't. I need the money for Nami's necklace." Then he gasped. He completely forgot about it! "Oh, no! I have to go!"

Luffy left and then he happened to spot the necklace sooner than he thought in a storefront window.

"There it is!" He said happily going up to it. "Wow… That would look really beautiful on Nami!" He pictured Nami wearing the necklace and almost started daydreaming but snapped himself out of it.

"May I help you?" A guy asked coming out from the store who was the owner.

"Yes, please. I'd like to buy that necklace."

"I'm sorry, but I just closed up. Come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But I need it today."

"Sorry, kid." The person said walking away.

"What?" Luffy said in disbelief. Then he started thinking about how Nami would feel if he showed up without it and how Chopper and Robin would feel if they found out they gave him the money for nothing. He would let down three of his crew mates. More importantly, Nami.

"_No. No way!"_ Luffy thought going up to the person from behind.

"Listen, you!" Luffy said turning the guy around and grabbing him by his shirt. "I had to ask two of my friends for a lot of money for that necklace! I'm even using all I have! I need it for my girlfriend because it's our one year anniversary and I forgot! She even gave me her own money for it because she loves it so much! Unless I get that necklace for her she'll never be able to forgive me! SO GET YOUR STUPID KEYS TO THE STORE AND OPEN IT BACK UP BECAUSE YOUR LETTING ME BUY THAT NECKLACE!"

XXX

Nami was standing by the railing wondering where Luffy was.

"He's taking quite long." Robin said who stood next to her.

"He better have gotten that necklace." Nami said seriously. "I hope he at least got the rest of the money for it. If not…"

"He's back."

Luffy quietly hopped onto the ship and went over to Nami's Mikan grove.

"Okay…" Was all Nami said.

"Maybe you should go over there." Robin suggested and then walked away.

Nami went over to the Mikan grove and stood in front of Luffy. Usually, she would drag him away because she didn't like him there but she let it slide.

"Luffy…"

Luffy suddenly kissed her out of nowhere and Nami felt like pushing him back to ask about the necklace but decided to enjoy it. It was there anniversary after all. After a few seconds, Luffy pushed away, much to Nami's disappointment and smiled.

"_Wow…"_ They both thought.

"You look beautiful with the necklace on." Luffy said.

"Huh?" Nami felt around her neck and there was the necklace already on her. "How did you… You put it on while we were kissing."

Luffy winked at her which made Nami go happy crazily in her mind.

"Now promise me you will not take it off for anything." He said.

"I promise not to take it off for anything, Luffy. Thank you. Happy anniversary. I love you."

"Happy anniversary, Nami. I love you to."

They shared another kiss as the sun set and when they parted Luffy's stomach growled.

Nami just laughed which made Luffy smile.

Little did Nami know that Luffy got the necklace for half price (after threatening the poor shop owner) and was saving the rest of the money for the beef cheesesteak.

**Nami: You had money left over and didn't even tell me?!**

**Luffy: Sorry. Beef cheesesteak?**

**Whack!**

**Luffy: Ouch!**

Yay, I'm done! Hope you all liked it!

Oh, and I might do an epilogue about Luffy and the book Robin gave him to read.

Review, please! :D


	4. Did Luffy Read the Book?

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

It's been a week since Luffy and Nami's one year anniversary.

They were both sitting on Sunny's head when Robin showed up and asked Luffy about the book she gave him to read.

"Oh, that?" Luffy said turning to face her with Nami on his lap. "I finished it in five days."

"What?" Robin said in a surprised tone for once in her life. "Where is it, then?"

"I put it back in the library."

"How did you finish reading it so fast?"

"It's easier to read when there's someone comforting to read it to." Luffy said looking at Nami who smiled at him. "Besides, Robin, you said I had to read it to myself on my own. Not read it to myself on my own while reading it to someone else."

"I'll remember that." Robin said walking away smiling.

"_Luffy has no idea what's coming to him."_ Nami thought as they both watched the sea together.

Okay, now I'm done. I just wanted to add that chapter for fun. Who knew Luffy can actually read a book in less than a week? XD


End file.
